codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Megiddo Timeline
This contains the chronological timeline for the fanfiction series Code Geass Megiddo by Wing Zero Alpha. 1 a.t.b. (55 BC) - Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn. Through Eowyn's leadership, the Roman invasion of the British Isles is repelled; this marks the official beginning of the Holy Britannian Empire, with Eowyn becoming the first Emperor. At the same time, this also marks the beginning of the Imperial calendar, better known as Ascension Throne Britannia. 55 a.t.b. (1 AD) - The established beginning of the Gregorian calendar, better known as Anno Domini (Latin for "In the year of our Lord"). While Britannia continues to use the Imperial calendar as its standard, the Gregorian calendar comes into use through most of Europe. 1010 a.t.b. (955 AD) - Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. 1349 a.t.b. (1294 AD) - Marco Polo journeys further into the East than anticipated, reaching Japan and discovering the nation has a large deposit of sakuradite. This discovery marks the beginning of Japan's influence upon the world. 1547 a.t.b. (1492 AD) - An expedition under Christopher Columbus discovers the New World: a formerly untouched continent rich with land and resources. Columbus suspects it to be an extention of Asia, but is proven wrong by Amerigo Vespucci, who shows the world that it's an entirely seperate continent. As a result, European interest in exploration and colonization increases rapidly, with many countries seeking to establish a foothold in this new land. The continent later becomes known as America. 1630 a.t.b. (1575 AD) - 'Empress Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge. '''1658 a.t.b. (1603 AD) '- Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty. '''1675 a.t.b. (1620 AD) - The cargo ship Mayflower brings Britannian settlers to the New World, who then established the first Britannian colony, Plymouth. Not long after, much of the eastern coast falls under Britannian control. 1811 a.t.b. (1756 AD) - The Seven Years' War erupts throughout Europe, and not even the New World colonies are left unscathed, i.e. the French and Indian War. 1830 a.t.b. (1775 AD) -''' The Washington Rebellion occurs, in which separatists under George Washington, known formally as the Continental Army, rebel against Britannian rule over the American colonies. Edward, Duke of Britannia, bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to King Louis XVI of France for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. '''1836 a.t.b. (1781 AD) - As a result of Franklin's betrayal, the French stay out of the war. Thus, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence. 1840 a.t.b. (1785 AD) - The Western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, save Britannia, under the rule of Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. 1854 a.t.b. (1799 AD) '''- The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte appoints himself as France's new leader. Working with other newly liberated European nations, he forms the European Union, in which he installs himself as the first President. '''1858 a.t.b. (1803 AD) - Britannia purchases the uncharted territory of Louisana from the French with the modern day equivalent of 60 million euros. Not long after, Britannians begin to settle more and more toward the west, eventually expanding Imperial control all the way to the western coastline of North America. 1860 a.t.b. (1805 AD) - The EU combined fleet under Napoleon defeats the Britannian naval force under Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar. Not long after, London is occupied. 1862 a.t.b. (1807 AD) '- Empress Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy and forcing the entirety of the British Isles to fall under EU rule. This event became known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. '''1863 a.t.b. (1808 AD) '- Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, spring Elizabeth III from prison and bring her and her followers to the New World, where a new capital is established in Plymouth. '''1867 a.t.b. (1812 AD) - As an act of vengeance for losing their original homeland, the Britannians launch a full military offensive against the EU affiliated Republic of Quebec. In Britannia this became known as the War of Vengeance, whereas in the EU it would later be referred to as the War of 1812 (AD). Despite a hardened resistance, Britannian forces effectively expel all European forces from the continent, and as a result both Canada and the majority of the northwestern hemisphere come under Imperial control. 1868 a.t.b. (1813 AD) - Elizabeth III nominates Ricardo von Britannia (who is secretly her lover) as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Empress who loved throughout her stormy life". 1876 a.t.b. (1821 AD) - Napoleon Bonaparte dies on his way back to France, after his defeat against Gebhard von Brucher and the Prussian Separatist Army at the Battle of Waterloo. Although it was never proven, it is rumored that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line: "I do not forget slights to my honor." 1920 a.t.b. (1865 AD) - Jefferson Davis, Duke of Virginia, attempts to create the democratic based Britannian Confederacy from the Empire's southern territories, sparking a civil war that erupts throughout the continent. Among his supporters are legendary Generals Robert E. Lee, J.E.B. Stuart and Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. After a long and costly war, Imperial forces loyal to 84th Emperor Abraham lin Britannia, who are commanded by General Ulysses S. Grant, emerge victorious and Britannia is reunified. This event is referred to as the Britannian Civil War. 1934 a.t.b. (1879 AD) - Britannia expands its foothold into the American continent's lower regions, taking in the entirety of Latin America and South America as well as the associated islands. In only a few years, the entirety of the western hemisphere and roughly one-third of the planet's population fall under Britannia's banner. 1945 a.t.b. (1890 AD) - '''The Republic of Japan emerges after the end of the Boshin War, in which the ruling Shogunate was removed and replaced with a western influenced republican government. It is speculated by many historians that Britannia and/or the European Union secretly spurred and supplied the rebel faction to gain better access to Japan's sakuradite deposits. The first Prime Minister of Japan is Mutsuhito Meiji, and as such the period is referred to as the Meiji Era. Eventually Japan becomes entirely modernized and emerges as a world power during this time period. '''1949 a.t.b. (1894 AD) - The newly created Republic of Japan enters into a brief war with the Empire of China over control of the Korean Peninsula, sparking the First Sino-Japanese War. After just under a year of bloody warfare, the Japanese are able to defeat the Imperial Chinese forces, gaining full control over Korea, Taiwan, Penghu and Liaodong. This results in the Qing Dynasty losing further power and prestige both internationally and within their own borders, paving the way toward revolution. 1954 a.t.b. (1899 AD) - The Emblem of Blood era. During this period, assassination and betrayals were frequented among members of the Imperial Family that coveted the throne. At the same time, Seventeenth Prince Charles zi Britannia is born under Princess Diana zi Britannia, who herself is later assassinated. As well, the Britannian capital is moved from Plymouth on the east coast to the newly created city of Pendragon, which sits upon the undeveloped county of Arizona in the southwest. The reason behind this is unknown. 1966 a.t.b. (1911 AD) - The Xinhai Revolution occurs in Imperial China, in which the ruling Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by a new rulership under revolutionary leader Sun Zhongshan. Rather than declare himself the new Emperor and establishing a new Dynasty however, Sun would embrace the ideal of Communism as pertained by western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, causing a string of social renewals in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the monarchy and class system, the centralization of resources and agriculture, and the establishment of the Communist Party of China, the sole political party of the nation, with Sun himself serving as both the party's leader and as Guojia Zhuxi, or "Chairman of State". All of these changes, as well as territorial growth, would cause the birth of the Chinese Federation, the third world superpower comparable to Britannia and the EU. 1969 a.t.b. (1914 AD) - Britannia's Crown Prince Fredrick vo Britannia is assassinated by European nationalist Gavrilo Princep while visiting Sarajevo, Bosnia. This single act sparks the first Great World War, in which Britannia, seeking vengeance for the assassination, openly invades Europe. New weapons of war such as machine guns, tanks and aircraft are brought forth during this conflict by both sides. In the end, the war concludes on a stalemate, with neither the European Union nor Britannia being able to reach a foothold, but not before both sides take heavy losses. Thus, it is negotiated at Nuremberg (the new capital of the EU after the fall of Paris) that in exchange for Britannia withdrawing from European soil, the EU would pay reparation of 32 billion euros (about 28 billion Britannian pound sterling) in gold bars for the Prince's murder. Not long after, Germany becomes the dominant power in the EU, having been Europe's main supplier of weapons and soldiers during the war. 1972 a.t.b. (1917 AD) - The Russian Revolution. Upon this date, Bolshevik revolutionaries, led by outspoken internationalist Vladimir Lenin, ousted the monarchy of Tsar Nicholas II and replaced by a new democratic government, giving birth to the Russian Confederation. As the first Russian President, Lenin immediately breaks his nation's long standing isolation from world affairs by reaching out to the EU and requesting full membership. Still suffering from the economic setbacks of the first Great World War and seeking additional methods to subvert Britannia, the European nations unanimously accept this request, and henceforth, Russia becomes a state of the European Union. 1980 a.t.b. (1925 AD) - Britannia enters into a brief war with the recently established Chinese Federation over mineral deposits discovered deep within the Pacific Ocean, where after hard fighting the two nations negotiate equal sharing of the minerals in Luoyang. This event is marked as the First Pacific War. Marianne Lamperouge is born in Pendragon. Although a commoner, she would later ascend to the realm of nobility as a Knight, eventually becoming one of the elite Knights of the Round. Her grace, power and beauty would attract the eyes of many men, namely Seventh Prince Charles zi Britannia. 1982 a.t.b. (1927 AD) - Fearing territorial encroachment from either Britannia or the EU, the Chinese Federation expands its borders by conquering foreign lands, starting with its neighbor India, an even that would become known as the War of the Orient. Eventually the Federation comes to encompass land from India to the west all the way to the Korean Peninsula to the east. However, this growth in territory comes costly to the Federation, as its key resources soon become drained, leading to an outgrowth of poverty to overtake the land. 1985 a.t.b. (1930 AD) - Reacting toward the overnight loss of territory, the Republic of Japan are quick to declare war on the Chinese Federation, cumulating in the Second Sino-Japanese War. The result of this is a direct invasion of mainland China, with the more technologically advanced Japanese being an even match for the more numerous Chinese. After two years of fighting however, the war would end in a peace treaty in which China would keep its re-conquered territories, but would pay Japan a reparation of 36 billion yuan (2.7 billion yen). Among the celebrated heroes of the war is Colonel Saburo Tohdoh, nicknamed Shinigami no Tohdoh (Tohdoh the Death God) for his tactical brilliance in armored warfare. Years later, his son Kyoshiro would successfully utilize many of the tactics pioneered by the elder Tohdoh when combating the Britannians at Itsukushima during the Second Pacific War. 1988 a.t.b. (1933 AD) - With Europe still recovering from the First Great World War, the Ottoman Empire launches an invasion in the hope regaining their lost territories in the name of Allah. Despite their initiative however, the Europeans, once more with Germany at the spearhead, are able to beat the Ottomans back to their own territory, resulting in both the occupation of the Ottoman capital of Constantinople, the liberation of all acquired territory past and present, and not long after the dissolution of the state itself. In its place, the Middle Eastern Federation is established with the aid of both the EU and Saudi Arabia. As its name suggests, MEF comes to encompass the entirety of the Middle East, though Turkey itself remains a European state. As one of the reparations for the war (and through German support), the Levant is leased to the Zionist movement of Europe, resulting in the establishment of the state of Israel. Not long after its establishment, Israel moves to join the Middle Eastern Federation. 1998 a.t.b. (1943 AD) - 97th Emperor Albert za Britannia dies of a mysterious cause, and as such Charles zi Britannia becomes the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. In standard royal tradition, he takes on many consorts. Among them is Marianne Lamperouge, who takes on the name Marianne vi Britannia upon her ascension. This marks the first time in Britannia's entire existence in which a commoner has become Empress, causing both praise and uproar throughout the Empire. 1999 a.t.b. (1944 AD) - Marianne's first child Lelouch is born, who becomes the Eleventh Prince and seventeenth in line to the throne. Not long after, Marianne's second child Nunnally would be born, who in turn becomes the Eleventh Princess and eighty-seventh in line to the throne. It should be noted that during this period, Emperor Charles spent much time with Marianne and their young son and daughter, reportedly more than with any of his other wives and children. 2002 a.t.b. (1946 AD) - Jiang Lihua, daughter of Chinese Chairman Jiang Jintao, is born. Due to her unique albinism and the relation of her birth date to ancient Chinese mysticism, many in China believe her birth to be a blessing from the Heavens, and so give her the title of Tianzi or "Child of Heaven", in similar fashion to the Chinese Emperors of old. 2010 a.t.b. (1955 AD) - Marianne is assassinated by unknown terrorists. Many of Britannia's nobles and royalty attempt to investigate her death, but no leads are found. Meanwhile, the Indochinese Peninsula is conquered by Britannia and becomes Area 10. In response, Japan, which was originally neutral, aligns its policy with the European Union and Chinese Federation in order to apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both Chinese Federation and the EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations. As a result, Britannia retaliates by invading Japan, causing the Second Pacific War. During this one month war, Britannia employs a new weapon which completely overwhelms the Japanese forces: the Knightmare Frame. The end result is the conquering of Japan by Britannia, with Japan becoming a formal colony of Britannia. It is renamed Area 11 and its natives become known as "Elevens". 2012 a.t.b. (1957 AD) - A mysterious illness claims the life of Chinese Chairman Jiang Jintao, leading to mass mourning amongst the Federation. In accordance to his (supposed) will, the Communist Party of China elects his daughter Tianzi to the position of Chairwoman, the first female to ever hold the position, in spite of the fact she is only seven years old at the time. Because of her age and the fact Chinese culture usually forbids women from taking political office of any kind, many outside analysts suspect the State Council orchestrated her ascension to use her as a figurehead and facilitate absolute power for themselves. Ironically, the move would cause the State Council to be derogatively labeled the "High Eunuchs", based on the old Imperial Chinese custom as employing eunuchs as state officials to underage rulers. Needless to say, the term is soon banned by the government, to the point that the Ministry of State Security (MSS), the Chinese Federation's secret police, are given legal authority to detain anyone who so much as utters the phrase. 2013 a.t.b. (1958 AD) - Stalin's Rebellion. After losing his bid for the Russian Presidency, Joseph Stalin, leader of the Russian Communist Party, launches a coup de tat against the Confederation government. Holding the support of seven field armies, Stalin's aim was to reenact the Xinhai Revolution by ousting the "ineptly" democratic Confederation, declaring secession from the EU and finally creating his ideal communist regime: the Soviet Russian Republic. In response, Field Marshal Georgy Zhukov, Russia's greatest army commander, is sent to hunt down the communists, all the while support forces from the western nations, under the command of up and coming Lieutenant General Erwin Rommel, are also deployed. Less than two months later, the communist forces would be completely neutralized, symbolized by Stalin's capture and subsequent execution. Among other things, this conflict would mark the EU's first extensive usage of the knightmare frame, which in a similar vein to the Second Pacific War, gave the loyalist forces a decisive advantage against Stalin's armies. 2016 a.t.b. (1961 AD) - Britannia launches Operation Lionheart, the invasion of the Middle East. The Britannian forces are led by Third Princess Cornelia li Britannia, better known as the "Witch of Britannia" for her great tactical sense and skill in a Knightmare Frame, and among her forces is famed General Andreas Darlton and the elite Glaston Knights. In little over a year, the Middle Eastern armies are neutralized and Area 18 is established. At first Cornelia wishes to place Darlton as Viceroy of the new area, but Darlton instead elects to follow his liege to Area 11 to quell the growing rebellion there. As such, Cornelia instead names Major General Thomas Lawrence, known to the Arabs as Mukassir al-Arabi (War Hammer of Arabia) for his singlehanded pacification of Saudi Arabia, as Viceroy. 2017 a.t.b. (1962 AD) - Despite its native population being forced under Britannian servitude, tensions grow within Area 11. Amidst the conflict, the mysterious masked revolutionary, known only as Zero, emerges. His first act is the assassination of Viceroy and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia. Not long after, Princess Cornelia is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, naming her sister Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia as Sub-Viceroy. Cornelia immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice. Zero forms the Black Knights, a revolutionary movement made up of both Elevens/Japanese and Britannians that stand against the current world order. Its membership expands with each victory. All attempts to destroy the Black Knights end in failure, although the fighting is not entirely one sided. Later into the year, Euphemia tries to create a Special Administrative Zone of Japan, a puppet state wherein Elevens would once again be "citizens of Japan" and would have a number of rights restored to them in exchange for Britannia's exclusive rights to the sakuradite. In the end however, it is "revealed" to be a ploy to massacre the Elevens, with Euphemia herself being killed by Zero in response. The failure of the SAZ would later spark another new conflict: the Black Rebellion. The Black Knights ignite riots across the country as they continue to push towards the Area 11 Government Bureau. Despite the disappearence of Zero in the midst of the conflict, the Japanese victory is almost assured. However, to prevent this, the Britannians launch Operation Nero; a final solution offensive in which the entirety of Japan's sakuradite was simultaneously detonated by explosives. The results are catastrophic: over 130 million people, a combination of both Japanese and Britannians, were said to have perished in the onslaught, and the entirety of the Japanese Isles are laid to ruin. It is also believed that the majority of the Japanese race was wiped out following this event, which is dubbed the Devastation of Japan. 2018 a.t.b. (1963 AD) - Worldwide hostilities and tensions grow following Japan's destruction, with much of it aimed at Britannia. During this, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia seeks to diplomatically install the Chinese Federation as a collection of Britannian territories through an political marriage between his brother First Prince Odysseus u Britannia and Chinese Chairwoman Jiang Lihua. Upon the wedding day though, Tianzi is abducted by General Li Xingke, also known as the "Chinese Tiger", and a rebellion sparks against Britannia's attempted rulership. In the end however, an imposter Tianzi is installed and quickly wed to Odysseus, establishing all former Federal lands as Britannian colonial states, with China itself being given the designation Area 22. 2020 a.t.b. (1965 AD) - The second Great World War erupts after Britannia formally declares war against its lifelong rival, the European Union. With China now under Britannia, the winner of this war would expectedly become the ruler of the entire world. Britannia launches invasions on nearly every front, from Russia, lead by Fourth Prince Horatio lon Britannia, to North Africa, lead by the mysteriously reemerged Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, to Western Europe, lead by Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. 2022 a.t.b. (1967 AD) - The present time. The war continues with Britannia gaining more and more control each passing day, whereas the EU begins to feel strain with almost all of its resource base, although the European forces still continue to hold out against the Britannian offensive. Amidst the fighting however, a mysterious third faction moves through the shadows... Category:Alternate Timelines